Kobato in Clampland
by Karo113
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en su afan de llenar su botella de dulces y cumplir su deseo, Kobato se encontrara con personajes de las diferentes series de Clamp? Averigüenlo leyendo este fic.
1. Kobato Hanato y la flor de cerezo

**Disclaimer: Kobato ni ninguna otra serie de Clamp me pertenece. Son obras de este maravilloso grupo de mujeres. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que podamos divertirnos un rato.**

**~Kobato in Clampland~**

*-Capítulo1: Kobato Hanato y la flor de cerezo-*

Era una mañana soleada y podía verse a una Kobato alegre que recién acababa de despertar y tendía su futon en el balcón dejándolo secar al sol. Mientras realizaba esta tarea tarareaba una canción con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro. El muñeco de peluche con forma de perro de color azul estaba recostado en el alfeizar de la ventana y miraba a la muchacha con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-¡Es un hermoso día! ¿No lo crees así, Ioryogi-san?-preguntó sonriéndole con amabilidad

El pequeño perro azul lanzó un sonoro bufido y desvió la vista hacia el paisaje, en verdad hacía un bonito día, con el cielo despejado y el enorme sol inundando todo con sus calientes rayos.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver a los niños de Yomogi y llevarles la nueva torta que me dieron en el trabajo-junto sus manos emocionada-¡Estoy segura que les encantará!

Sin poder aguantarse más el peluche saltó de donde estaba y le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza a Kobato quién se sobresaltó asustada y luego lo miró con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y sobándose el lugar golpeado

-¡Que malo eres Ioryogi-san! ¿Por qué me has pegado?

-¡Porque estas olvidándote la razón por la que has venido aquí!-le gritó molesto-¡Hanato Kobato! ¿Tienes un deseo que quieres cumplir?-preguntó con tono severo

-¡Sí!-exclamó con energías- Hay un lugar al que quiero ir

-Entonces… ¿Qué debes hacer para lograrlo?-interrogó lentamente como si estuviera hablándole a un pequeño niño

-Debo curar los corazones de las personas y llenar mi botella con los "confites"

-Exacto. ¡Y cómo rayos piensas hacerlo si por lo único que te preocupas es por ese grupo de niños!

-Pero… ¡Los niños de Yomogi son muy importantes Ioryogi-san!-se defendió-Los aprecio mucho

Ioryogi suspiró derrotado, esa muchacha jamás cambiaría, siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en sus propias necesidades, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a pesar de que fuera una torpe y la mayoría de las veces empeorara las cosas en vez de mejorarlas.

-Lo se, Lo se…pero deberías de centrarte más en tu misión ¡Aún te queda mucho que recorrer, Dobato!

-¡Si, me esforzaré!-exclamó levantando los puños con decisión

Miró el reloj con ansiedad, aún faltaba media hora para que abriera la guardería pero ella decidió salir con tiempo para llegar a horario y no terminar siendo regañada por Fujimoto. Se colocó su característico sombrero, guardó a Ioryogi en su bolso y luego de tomar la torta entre sus manos salió de la pensión con paso apresurado.

Caminaba alegremente por las calles observando la gente que pasaba, las coloridas flores, los pájaros que cantaban. Una tierna sonrisa siempre adornaba su rostro, aún incluso cuando Ioryogi se quejaba de su torpeza cuando trastabillaba y estaba a punto de caer o cuando las personas la miraran con extrañeza por hablar sola con un muñeco de peluche.

Llevaba la torta fuertemente agarrada entre sus manos, no quería que se le cayera por algún descuido. Deseaba ver las expresiones de los niños cuando la probaran, sus risas divertidas y sus rostros llenos de chocolate. El perro azul la miraba algo ofuscado, era evidente que se había olvidado por completo de su misión…la próxima vez le lanzaría una enorme bola de fuego para hacerla recordar.

-¡Mira Ioryogi-san!-exclamó señalando un enorme árbol de cerezo repleto de flores que se encontraba cerca de allí-¡Que bonito!

Se acercó hasta el árbol y se detuvo unos instantes para observarlo. A su lado se encontraba una muchacha de cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes quien también miraba las flores y parecía estar llorando, Kobato lo notó al escuchar pequeños sollozos de donde la chica estaba parada.

Preocupada se giró hacia ella y pudo notar que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Si definitivamente, estaba llorando. Sin saber muy bien que hacer se acercó hasta ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro como dándole consuelo. La castaña dio un pequeño respingo y se volteó encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de Kobato

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Kobato-¿Por qué lloras?

-Estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte-la joven sonrió y secó las últimas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos verdes-Solo estaba recordando a alguien que se fue…

-Ah, ya veo…Debe de ser alguien importante para ti. Lo siento-dijo apenada

-Si-cerró sus ojos dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos-Es la persona más importante para mí y se ha ido lejos sin saber mis sentimientos

-Pero regresará ¿Cierto?

La joven de mirada esmeralda asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una tierna sonrisa

-¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto

-Kobato Hanato, mucho gusto-correspondiéndole la sonrisa-Estoy segura que lo volverás a ver y podrás decirle todos tus sentimientos. Toma-le dijo entregándole la caja con la torta que planeaba darle a los niños.

-Pero…es tuya ¿Esta bien que me la des?-preguntó sorprendida ante el gesto de aquella muchacha de largos cabellos castaños

-Si, cuando uno esta triste ¡No hay nada mejor que comer algo dulce!-exclamó alegre arrancándole una pequeña risita a Sakura-Tu angustia se irá cuando la comas

Ya con más ánimos la ojiverde aceptó el regalo y se despidió con una enorme sonrisa prometiéndole que le devolvería el favor, sintiéndose más fortalecida gracias a las palabras de Kobato. Porque cuando Shaoran regresara de Hong Kong ella tendría la valentía necesaria para poder decirle que lo amaba y todo gracias a la tierna muchacha que le había regalado una torta de chocolate.

Kobato agitaba los bazos despidiéndose de su nueva amiga con una sonrisa en sus labios al notar que lucía más animada. Miró sus manos vacías pero no le importó. Podría llevarle una torta a los niños cualquier otro día, en esos momentos Sakura la necesitaba más y esperaba que pudiera hacerla feliz y curar su tristeza.

Observó su reloj y tuvo que comenzar a correr con todas sus fuerzas, su encuentro con la chica que tenía nombre de flor la había retrasado, y si legaba tarde Fujimoto se enfadaría y le daría un sermón.

-¡Llegaré tarde! ¡Fujimoto-san se enfadará!

Mientras corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, en la botella de Kobato un nuevo confite aparecía y este era de color rosa intenso. Exactamente el mismo color que poseían las flores de Sakura cuando su árbol estaba florecido.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Hacía ya bastante tiempo que venía planteandome la idea de escribir un fic de Kobato en donde la gran mayoria de las series de Clamp se juntaran. Finalmente me he animado a escribirlo y espero que sea de su agrado. Es mi primer fic de Kobato así que pido que no sean muy criticones XD **

**En fin... espero que disfruten del capi tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo. Les agradecería que me dejaran algún comentario de que les pareció ;3 y nos leeremos en el segundo capítulo! yey~~**

**Ja ne~~  
**


	2. Kobato Hanato y la tienda de los deseos

**Disclaimer: Kobato ni ninguna otra serie de Clamp me pertenece. Son obras de este maravilloso grupo de mujeres. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que podamos divertirnos un rato.**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

*-Capítulo 2: Kobato Hanato y la tienda de los deseos-*

-Llegas tarde-fueron las frías palabras de Fujimoto al ver entrar a la guardería a una agitada Kobato

-¡Lo siento Fujimoto-san!-se disculpó haciendo una torpe reverencia y acomodándose su sombrero-Tuve algunos contratiempos….y el regalo que traía para los niños….ahora tiene un nuevo dueño-dijo con una gran sonrisa al recordar el semblante alegre de Sakura al recibir aquel pastel

El muchacho de larga cabellera castaña lanzó un suspiro, esa chica era una caja de sorpresas, realmente no entendía su manera de pensar ¿En verdad era tan torpe como aparentaba? ¿O solo era una actuación? No, ella era así por naturaleza, pensó para sí observando como los niños corrían hacia ella para abrazarla y Kobato no hacia otra cosa que sonreírles con generosidad y disculparse por no haber traído el pastel ese día.

-Les prometo que mañana les traeré un pastel delicioso

-Eso no importa Kobato-chan-dijo Toshikiho tomándola de la mano-Creíamos que no ibas a venir hoy, si que llegaste tarde

-Lo siento….-volvió a disculparse por enésima vez en el día

-¡Deja de disculparte y vamos a cantar una canción!-exclamó una pequeña niña de coletas jalándola del brazo en dirección a la sala de música.

Los seguía un resignado Kyokazu que no dejaba de mirar a Kobato, que tenía unas leves raspaduras en los brazos, quien sabe cuantas veces habrá tropezado en su carrera por llegar a la guardería. Volvió a suspirar.

Ya una vez en el salón Kobato saludó a Sayaka, quién le sonrió con amabilidad y se colocó al lado de Fujimoto que ya se había sentado frente al enorme piano, los niños reían emocionados, amaban las canciones de Kobato porque siempre los hacía sentirse felices.

Los dedos del muchacho comenzaron a moverse a través de las teclas del piano creando una lenta melodía, la cual era la amalgama perfecta para la suave y dulce voz de Kobato que ahora inundaba la habitación. Los niños y Sayaka cerraron los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Fujimoto continuaba tocando pero con una sensación de paz en su pecho.

El horario de la guardería Yomogi había finalizado y los niños se despedían alegres mientras regresaban a sus casas en compañía de sus madres. Kobato sonrió satisfecha y volvió a entrar a la guardería para ayudar a Sayaka-sensei a limpiar pero tropezó y se cayó al suelo, el pequeño peluche azul dentro de su bolso maldecía la torpeza de la muchacha jurando que la próxima vez le lanzaría miles de bolas de fuego para que fuera más espabilada

La mano de Fujimoto la ayudó a incorporarse y ella avergonzada aceptó su ayuda, el la miró con el ceño fruncido pero luego cambió su expresión y en su rostro apareció una ligera sonrisa que a Kobato la dejo perpleja. Y luego, de repente le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en la frente. Ella lo observaba sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir y el volvió a suspirar

-Más torpe no puedes ser-le lanzó una mirada de advertencia-Ten más cuidado

Y tras decir esas palabras se dio media vuelta para continuar con su trabajo. Kobato se llevó una mano a su frente y se sonrojó. Sayaka que observaba la escena desde una de las ventanas de la guardería sonrió.

* * *

-¡Debes ser más cuidadosa Dobato!-le gritó el perro azul mientras caminaban de regreso a la pensión-¡Recuerda que yo estoy dentro de tu bolso y recibo los golpes también!

-Lo siento Ioryogi-san-se disculpó con una reverencia pero recibió una enorme bola de fuego como respuesta

-¡Un "lo siento" no es suficiente! ¡Has algo sobre ello Dobato!

-¡Ahh! No seas tan malo Ioryogi-san-imploró tapándose su cabeza-¿Are? ¿Qué es ese lugar?-señaló una misteriosa tienda que había aparecido de la nada

Era una enorme tienda con diseño tradicional que contrastaba con las construcciones modernas de las casas que había por allí. Kobato la observaba maravillada.

-¿Cuándo apareció?

-Siempre ha estado ahí-fue la respuesta de Ioryogi- Solo que nunca antes la habías visto

-Me pregunto quién la atenderá-habló en voz alta dando un paso hacia delante

-No vayas Kobato. Ese lugar es….-advirtió el peluche azul inútilmente, la chica no lo escuchaba seguía avanzando hasta que finalmente entró por la puerta-¡Esa niña tonta!-maldijo siguiéndola

-¿H-Hola?-preguntó al ver que todo estaba desierto

-¡Un cliente! ¡Un cliente!-canturreaban dos niñas correteando por el lugar, a Kobato le llamó la atención los colores de sus cabellos, una niña tenía pelo corto y de color rosa, la otra cabello azulado peinado en dos largas coletas

-¿Ustedes atienden este lugar?-preguntó curiosa

-No, solo cuidamos la tienda~ -canturrearon a la vez-¡Ah!-ambas la señalaron-¿Tu eres un áng…?

No pudieron acabar la pregunta porque Ioryogi salió del bolso y las miró con mala cara dispuesto a lanzarles una bola de fuego. Las muchachas miraban al peluche parlante con brillitos en sus ojos

-¡Cierren la boca, mocosas!-les gritó enfadado, ellas solo sonrieron y literalmente "lo atraparon" para mostrárselo a Mokona y jugar con él-¡Suéltenme niñatas!

Kobato observó la escena con una gotita en su frente, ahora sí que Ioryogi-san se enfadaría mucho con ella, tanto, que seguramente le daría 100 puntos menos. Suspiró. Cuando de repente la figura de un muchacho alto y cabello negro se hizo presente, miró a Kobato a través de sus lentes y le sonrió. La muchacha de larga melena castaña no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que los ojos de aquel chico eran de diferente color.

-Salí para ver porqué había tanto alboroto-comentó acercándose a Kobato-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-¿Tu eres el dueño?-al ver cómo asintió, Kobato sonrió-¡Tienes una tienda muy bonita! Me dio curiosidad así que entré. Lo siento-se disculpó avergonzada

El le sonrió en respuesta y luego dijo:

-Mi nombre es Kimihiro Watanuki ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hanato Kobato, mucho gusto-haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¿Gustas pasar a tomar un poco de té? Kobato-chan

Kobato se giró para ver como Ioryogi era perseguido por Maru, Moro y Mokona. Parecía que iba a estar ocupado por un largo rato así que decidió aceptar la invitación de Watanuki

-En verdad es un lugar muy bonito…-comentó mientras se sentaba a la mesa y otro muchacho de cabello castaño les sirvió el té-¿Qué venden aquí Kimihiro-san?

-Puedes llamarme Watanuki-dijo luego de lanzar una pequeña risilla ante la pregunta de la chica- No vendo nada, solo cumplo los deseos de las personas

-¿Cumples los deseos? ¡Increíble Watanuki-san!

El sonrió, nunca había visto a nadie emocionarse tanto.

-La persona que quiere cumplir su deseo debe pagarme un precio que sea equivalente a la energía que yo debo gastar para realizarlo.-le explicó

-Ya veo….yo…también tengo un deseo….pero…-murmuró en voz baja y le dio un sorbito a su té

-¿Ha cambiado?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó mirándolo sorprendida

-Solo lo se-la observó fijamente-¿Necesitas ayuda para cumplir tus deseos?

-Gracias pero no-fue la respuesta de Kobato-Es algo que debo realizar por mi misma, tengo que curar los corazones de las personas y llenar esta botella con los "confites" de sus corazones sanados-relató con una sonrisa enseñándole la botella

-Parece una tarea dura

-En si no lo es….me gusta ayudar y ver sonreír a las personas

-Eres muy buena Kobato-chan, seguro que tus deseos se cumplirán

-¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto…ya que siempre estás cumpliendo lo que las personas desean….Tú también debes tener un deseo ¿Cierto, Watanuki-san?

-Ciertamente. Lo tengo-sus ojos se volvieron nostálgicos y tristes-Hay alguien a quién deseo ver nuevamente

-Estoy segura que volverás a ver a esa persona-le sonríe-Debes confiar…-observó el reloj y dio un pequeño respingo-¡Ya debo irme!

Luego de un par de regaños-y unas cuantas bolas de fuego- por parte de Ioryogi, Kobato se alejó de la tienda saludando enérgicamente a Watanuki con sus manos quién le correspondía el saludo. Una vez que la chica se apartó de su visión el pelinegro se giró hacia Doumeki que estaba a su lado

-Esa chica es…-dijo el castaño

-Si…tendrá muchos obstáculos pero estoy seguro que logrará superarlos ¿Cierto Yuuko-san?-preguntó mirando al cielo con añoranza

* * *

**¡Pido mil disculpas por la demora!-peguenme si quieren xD-Pero estuve ocupada con muuchas cosas y al principio de Diciembre tuve que rendir un importante examen de japonés. Se que eso no vale la espera...tarde demasiado u.u. Ademas que mi vaga inspiración no queria aparecer...pero, en fin...aquí estoy trayéndoles este segundo capitulo. -aparece mi adorado Watanuki si!- Espero que les guste y me dejen un lindo comentario ^^ Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron review en el capi anterior!**

**Nos leemos!~~**

**Ja ne~~  
**


End file.
